Music Suggestions
This page is used to request music you want to hear during battles in VGCW. This is to help clear out Bazza's twitch inbox and reduce repeated requests. No character theme requests, please. - BRYN4444 (talk) ---- When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand. Also, you MUST include a YouTube link with your music track! Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. Wikia accounts are universal so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit. If a song/track is used in VGCW please remove that track from here, and add it to the VGCW Official Playlist. # *1080 Snowboarding - Blue Flame *1080 Snowboarding - Work Your Body A *Ace Attorney: Investigations - Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly *Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations - Pursuit ~ Caught *Ace Combat Zero - Juggernaut *Alone in the Dark (2008)- An End to a Prelude *Ape Escape 3 - White Monkey Battle B *Blast Corps: Simian Acres *Blue Dragon-Eternity C *Chrono Trigger - Battle With Magus *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 (Battle with Azala) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex - Crashes To Ashes *Crash Twinsanity - Totem God *Crazy Taxi - All I Want *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On - FADE TO BLACK *Cyberbots - HELLION Theme D *Dangan Ronpa - BOX-16 *Daytona USA 2 - I Can Do It (Takenobu Mitsuyoshi Version.) *Daytona USA Circuit Edition - Daytona USA Medley *Dead or Alive 2 - Blazed up Melpomene *Dead or Alive 3 - Mayflower *Devil May Cry 3 - Devils May Cry *Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2 *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Esper Battle (Remix, Final Fantasy XII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Cantata Mortis & God in Fire *Duke Nukem Trilogy E3 2008 Trailer Theme E *EarthBound - Pokey Means Business *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Ice and Fire *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Mutaclone *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Roaring Forces The Chase F *Fighting Vipers - Sundance Kids *Final Fantasy IX - Mystery Sword *Final Fantasy X - Battle with Seymour *Final Fantasy X-2 - I'll Give You Something Hot *Final Fantasy XII - A Speechless Battle *Final Fight-Bay Area *Fire Emblem Path of Radiance - Black Knight Battle *F-Zero GX - Red Canyon *Fire Emblem Awakening - Don't Speak Her Name *Folklore - The Judge and the Judged G *Gitaroo Man - Born to be Bone *God Hand - Sunset Heroes *Gran Chaser - KNIGHT GEAR *Guilty Gear XX - Noontide *Gear XX - Holy Orders H *Halo 3 - One Final Effort *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai - You (Destructive) *Hotline Miami - Hydrogen *Hotline Miami - Miami Disco I *No I's :( J *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro's Theme K *Kid Icarus Uprising - Lightning Battle *Kid Icarus Uprising - The Reaper's Line of Sight *Kingdom Hearts - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Encounter *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Black Powder *Kirby's Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme (SSBB Remix) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Galacta Knight *Kirby Super Star - Halberd *Kirby Super Star - Gladiator Kirby L *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle *Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Final Battle M *Max Anarchy - Kill 'Em All *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Mario Bros' Battle Theme *Medieval - Scarecrow Fields *Mega Man 2 - Metal Man (Hyadain Remix) *Mega Man 3 - Wily 1 & Wily 2 (OC Remix) *Mega Man 25th Anniversary (Rock) - Wily Boss Medley *Mega Man Zero 3 - Cannonball (Mythos Remix) *Mega Man ZX Advent - Soul Ablaze (ZXA Tunes Remix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Gekko *Metroid - Urban Epidemic (DJ Britt) N *Namco X Capcom - Final Fight *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST1 - Decisive Battle *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST2 - She Said, Don't Make Others *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Subuta.1 *Nore More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Titanium Batt *Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uchiha Stage *Nier- The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Nier- Deep Crimson Foe O *Okami - The Sun Rises P *Paper Mario - Tubba Blubba's Theme *Panzer Dragoon - The Imperial Capital Ablaze *Panzer Dragoon Saga - Atolm Dragon *Perfect Dark - End Credits *Persona 2 Innocent Sin - Boss Battle *Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle *Persona 3 FES - Heartful Cry *Persona 4 - The Wandering Wolf (Straight Mix) *Persona 4 - The Almighty *Persona 4 - Fog *Plants Vs Zombies - Ultimate Battle *Plok! - Title Theme *Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Emerald - Deoxys *Portal - 4000 Degrees Kelvin Q *Quake 2 - Kill Ratio R *Resident Evil 4 - Wesker's Mercenaries theme *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Burnin' Rubber *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Move Me S *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space - TKO *SegaGaGa - Shall I Persuade You *SegaGaGa - Believers' Propaganda Song (Sega GaGa Forever) *SegaRock - Cyber Troopers: Virtual On - Into the Blue Sky *SegaRock - Gain Ground - Origin ~ Awaken *SegaRock - Phantasy Star II - PLACE OF DEATH *SegaRock - Phantasy Star IV - LAUGHTER *Shenmue - Battle 2 *Shenmue - Battle 3 *Shenmue - To The Sea And The Continent Beyond *Shenmue II - Greg More *Skies of Arcadia - Boss Battle (Crisis, Opportunity) *Skies of Arcadia - Military Facility Dungeon *Sonic 2 - Boss *Sonic Adventure - Theme Of Dr. Eggman *Sonic Generations - Death Egg Robot *Soul Calibur III - Endless Warfare *Soul Calibur III - Forsaken Sanctuary *Super Robot Wars OGs - Rocks *Spyro 2 - Gulp's Overlook *Super Smash Bros 64 - Happy Together by the Turtles (Commercial) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-Man Melee 1 *Street Fighter 2 - Red Cyclone (The Gammar Club Remix) *Street Fighter EX - Spinning Bird *Street Fighter X Tekken - Tekken Rival Battle 2 *Streets of Rage - Fighting in the Street T *Team Fortress 2 - Hudda Hudda Huh! *Tekken 5 - Unforgiven (With Background Crowd) U *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Endless Nine *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Mortal Stampede *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Worldend Dominator V *Viewtiful Joe - Inferno Lord *Viewtiful Joe 2 - True Heroes *Virtua Fighter - GAME START *Virtua Fighter 5 - El Blaze Theme W *Wild ARMS 2 - Battle Vs Lord Blazer (Rocking Heart Remix) *The World Ends With You - The One Star *WWE Smackdown Here Comes The Pain - BGM 2 X *Xenoblade Chronicles - Mechanical Rythmn *Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plains Y *Ys Origin - Tension *Ys I & II - Tension *Yoshi's Island: Boss Theme Z *No Z's :( Category:Community